An Unexpected Finding
by Loves Final Breath
Summary: In modern times: With the advancement of the world, demons were no longer a threat to society. Now, humans and demons lived together in peace. Kagome, a successful lawyer, was living the high life, but something was missing. After many failed attempts at dating and trying to find the right man to settle down with, she found love in an unexpected place with an unexpected CEO.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello guys! So during the week I had a dream about a story involving a successful CEO and a force to be recon with lawyer. They find love within each other in unsuspecting ways. So here we are! But don't worry; I won't stop updating my other story. I'll be working on both of these together Alright, well read and review!

 **BONUS:** First person who guesses correctly on where I got Kagome's car from, I'll put one of your OC's in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot and details to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End  
**

The courtroom was silent. The defense lawyer was playing the sentimental card with his closing statement, to try and appeal to the jury.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, your honor," he paused for a moment, putting on a fake yet desperate look.

"What happened to this young woman was a tragedy. It should never happen to anyone. Her innocence was taken away from her. She may not have been a virgin before the incident in question, but now she is not the same person and will never be again. But look at this man sitting in the courtroom today. Does he look like the person who could do this?" The lawyer paused, pointing to his client sitting in a well-tailored suit by his other defense attorneys.

He was being charged with murder and rape in the first degree. If he was to be convicted, he would face a minimum sentence of 40 years for each charge, without the possibility of parole. The prosecution had offered him a deal; should he plead guilty and comply with them in helping them to retrieve the locations of other victims, his sentence would be cut in half and would have the possibility of parole after 10 years and could get out even earlier if he had good behavior while behind bars.

He declined and stated he wanted to take his chances with the jury. He was confident that his lawyer would get him out of it. Though with the evidence stacked against him, his odds weren't looking good and he was wishing he would have taken the deal.

"My client is a loving father. He has a beautiful wife and two loving sons. The evidence placed against my client doesn't add up. My client was nowhere near the woman during the time of this attack. There are millions of people with the same size shoe and same shoe that my client wears. It could have been anyone with that type of shoe and shoe size! Ladies and gentleman of the jury, look into your hearts. This man has two young boys who, if this man is convicted, will see him only behind bars. He will miss his children growing up. I ask you, look into your hearts. This man has a family who needs him." He took a pause once more, his head low.

After a moment of silence, he lifted his head and headed back to his spot. You could tell the jurors were debating it. This man had a life that he was going to miss. Although the evidence against him was substantial, the jury was thinking about the man's family.

Kagome waited a moment before she stood to give her closing statement. She adjusted her suit, pulling down the perfectly tailored garment that hugged her in all the right places. She held her head high, projecting an air of confidence about her. Kagome walked up to where the jury was seated and set her hand gracefully on the wooden surface of the jury box.

"I'm not going to try and appeal to your hearts like my colleague here. Instead I will just stick to the facts. This man is a rapist. All the evidence that was collected points to him. As my colleague had said, anyone can have the same shoe size and brand and be wearing it. But not everyone will have blood stains on the bottom of their shoe hidden in their closet. He claims to have been at home with his family, when we have video surveillance from a store on the corner of where the crime was committed." Kagome took a pause, letting that sink in with the jury. After a moment, she continued.

"Yes this man has a family at home, but that should not be what influences your decision. This made committed the crime. He raped and murdered the girl. Don't you think that her family deserves justice as well? If it was your mother, daughter, sister, aunt, or grandparent, wouldn't you want justice? Don't think about the fact that he has a family at home. This man made the decision to do the crime. This man knew that doing the crime was wrong. This man deserves to be locked up. Thank you." Kagome walked back to her seat and sat down.

The judge gave the jurors a moment to ponder what was said. After a few minutes, the jurors left the room to go over everything. After only 15 minutes of debating, they were back with their decision.

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge hit his gavel on his desk, drawing everyone back to attention.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge looked at the jury.

"Yes, your honor. We have." Juror number 1 stood up with a folded piece of paper. She handed it to the bailiff who in turn handed it to the judge.

The judge accepted the piece of paper and unfolded it. He took a moment to read what the jury decided. He set the paper down.

"Mintu (Min-too) Hadaku (Ha-da-ku), please rise. In the matter of the charge of first degree murder, how do you find the defendant?" The judge looked at the man on trial then back to the jury.

"We find the defendant, guilty."

"In the matter of the charge of rape in the first degree, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant, guilty."

"Mintu Hadaku, in the case of Akemi vs. Hadaku, you have been found guilty on all accounts. I sentence you to 40 years without the possibility of parole for each charge. Bailiff, take him into custody. Court is adjourned." The judge slammed his gavel down once more, then stood after the prisoner was taken into custody and escorted out.

Cheers erupted throughout the courtroom. The victim's family hugged and thanked Kagome immensely. They handed Kagome an envelope containing her check for her services. Kagome thanked them as she put the check safely into her purse and told them that if they ever need her services again, she'd be more than happy to represent them. She was just glad that she could bring justice to the family.

Upon leaving the courtroom, they were all bombarded with questions from the press.

"Miss Higurashi! Miss Higurashi! Are you happy with the outcome today?" One of the reporter asked, a many microphones pointed in her direction.

"Yes, I can say that we are happy with the outcome. The Akemi family got justice for what happened to their family member and Mr. Hadaku now gets what he deserves." With that Kagome finished walking down the steps, her clients still standing behind talking to the reporters.

Kagome met her sister Kikyo down at the bottom of the steps. They were only a couple years apart, Kikyo being the oldest by 2 years. Both were stunningly beautiful that they could be easily mistaken for twins. Both had exceptional curves that accented their body nicely. Once together, the two embraced.

"You did great, hun. You never cease to amaze me. I can't believe how far you've come. Hojo better be happy." Kikyo embraced her sister tightly.

Kagome hugged her sister back. Once they let go, Kagome looked at her sister.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to break up with him." Kagome sighed, looking at her sister.

"WHAT!? Why? I thought you liked him!" Kikyo shrieked. From what she last remembered, everything was going really well between the two.

"Yeah, everything was going good. Until he found out how much I'm making off of this trial and how much that I really have. He started acting different. He's been wanting more expensive things and wanting to go to more expensive places. He only wants me for my money and I'm not going to do that." Kagome pulled her keys from her purse as the two walked to her car.

"Oh, no. I can't believe that. I'm so sorry, Kagome." Kikyo sighed sadly as they walked to Kagome's car.

"It is what it is. It's best that I found out now before I got too emotionally invested. At least I can end things with him tonight at dinner." Kagome walked to the driver's side of her vehicle and hit the unlock button.

The two came up on a glossy black 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. It had a supercharged Chrysler 426 Hemi V-8 engine, with a Chrysler 727 Three-Speed Automatic transmission, upgraded shocks and suspension, 18 inch rims sitting on a set of 285/55/18 tires. Needless to say, it was a car that would not be typically driven by a girl.

The two got into the car, buckled up and took off, chatting away. Kagome dropped her sister off at her apartment before making her way to the bank to drop off her check. After the check was deposited safely in her bank, Kagome drove to her apartment to get ready for her dinner with Hojo tonight. 

* * *

Kagome was dressed in a navy blue elegant cocktail dress with thin spaghetti straps. The dress reached the floor with a slit that came up her leg and reached to the middle of her thigh. The dress had a plunging v-neckline and a low cut back. The dress was tailored to fight her perfectly, hugging each and every curve in just the right place. She paired the outfit with an elegant necklace, 5 inch wedge heels, and a light shall.

Kagome pulled up to M's, an upscale steakhouse restaurant located in New York. They had dinner reservations at 7:00 PM. Kagome pulled up into the valet and handed them the keys as she walked in. She spoke with the hostess who put her in her usual table. Kagome sat down and ordered a glass of wine while she waited for Hojo's arrival.

Hojo arrived about 5 minutes after Kagome did. He made his way to her table, kissed her hello, and sat down. The waitress came by and took his drink order then left to fill it and give them a moment to look over the menu.

"Hello, Kagome. How was the trial?" Hojo asked, trying to hide his excitement at the payday she would have received.

"The trial went very well. I won, and he got the maximum sentence he deserved." Kagome sipped her win, trying to hide her annoyance. She just wanted the dinner to hurry up so she could rid herself of the gold digger.

Dinner went by smoothly, the two made small talk, talking about what they did that day at work and how everything was going. Finally, they received their check. Kagome took it, slid her card in there, and gave it back to the waitress who returned a few minutes later. After filling out the receipt, Kagome left the waitress a generous tip, grabbed her shall and purse, and the two left.

While waiting for their cars, Hojo wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome waited a moment before removing his arm from around her. He looked at her confused, but Kagome kept her ground.

"Hojo, this isn't working out. You're a nice guy, but I'm sorry I have to break up with you." Kagome pulled a tip from her purse as she saw her car coming into view.

"What? Why? I thought everything was going good!" Hojo's heart dropped. He didn't think she would ever leave him, or at least he was hoping she wouldn't.

"I know you found out about my money and what I really have, Hojo. And I'm not going to keep doing this. I'm not going to let you pretend you don't know how much I really have and what I really make. I'm not going to sit here and pretend to be happy with that. I don't date gold diggers." With that, Kagome tipped the valet who brought her car and drove off, leaving Hojo standing there shocked. He was mainly surprised that Kagome found out and he was mentally kicking himself for acting that way. 

* * *

Author's Note: Alright guys, chapter 1 is complete! Let me know what you think! Read and review! And don't forget about the bonus I have going for the first person to guess where I got Kagome's car idea from!


	2. This Is Going To Be Messy

Author's Note: Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! Lots of good guesses about where I got the idea for Kagome's car. But, I got her from one of my favorite movie franchises: The Fast and the Furious! So congratulations to trinity3000 who was the first one to guess correctly! So as promised, one of her OC's will be featured in one of the next chapters! And to answer some questions, I know it seems like it was quick my first chapter, but I can assure you, there will be plenty of other things happening before Kagome and Sesshomaru get together, don't worry your pretty little heads. But don't worry; I've got big plans for this story!

OH! And I got an anonyms review in regards to the way I have my court system. Yes, I understand that the way I have my court set up isn't the 'typical' US Court system and things don't happen the way I have them set to happen. I chose to do it that way for a reason. This is my story, after all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

 **Chapter 2: This Is Going To Be Messy**

Kagome pulled up at her apartment. She sighed as she grabbed her purse, locked her car, and went inside. This was the second guy who she liked that found out how much money she made and turned into a gold digger.

Once inside, Kagome looked at the time and saw that it was 9:00 PM. She decided that she was going to take a quick shower and call her sister.

" _Hey, Kagome. How'd dinner go?"_

"Dinner was really nice. And after dinner is when I ended things with him."

" _Did he take it well? What happened?"_

"Well, we were waiting for our vehicles, and when I saw mine coming into view I told him. At first he was shocked and tried to say that he thought things were going good until I told him I knew what he was trying to do. And before he could say anything else, I got in my car and left him there."

" _Nice, one. Hopefully he doesn't try coming around again."_

"Right. Either way, I'm done. It's over with. I knew there was a reason that I didn't let him stay over."

" _That's true."_

The girls continued to talk for a while, talking about what was going on and what Kagome's next case was going to be about. Very rarely did she ever have a free moment between her cases. After about 15 minutes of talking, the girls hung up for the night and went to bed.

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

Once morning came, Kagome got out of bed and went into the living room to work on her next case. The good thing about her work is that a lot of it can be worked from home rather than in an office. Kagome liked that. She felt she got more done when she was at home surrounded by a comforting environment rather than a busy office setting.

Kagome set her cup of tea down on the coffee table, picked up her laptop and pulled up her next case. She was taking on a divorce settlement. The husband, a well-known business man, found the wife cheating on him with his secretary. He didn't have her sign a prenuptial agreement so now his wife is trying to claim that his fortune belongs to her and that she wants him to pay alimony.

Kagome sighed. These and custody battles were the worse. She was one of the few lawyers around that took on all sorts of cases instead of just specifying in one specific degree. As Kagome read through the case, she saw the amount that this man wanted to pay her, $200,000. Normally Kagome wouldn't even charge that much unless the case work was going to be huge, but upon reading this man's case, she could see it was going to be worth it.

She also noted that she would have to make a few press appearances with her client. Kagome sighed once more, she hated being in the press, but she will do anything she needed to for her clients.

Kagome picked up her tea and took a drink then decided she was going to get started on the case. She picked up her cell and called her client. As she talked to her client, Kagome printed out the documents of the case and made the necessary notes that she needed.

After talking with her client for about 30 minutes, Kagome got a majority of the details that she needed and also scheduled a lunch with her client later that day so they could go over the case a bit better. Kagome looked at the time on her computer and noticed that it was already 10:30 AM and the lunch was at 1:00 PM so she decided to get dressed.

Kagome dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and a maroon colored button up blouse. It was a little warm out today so she didn't wear her suit. She paired the look with a beautifully done smokey eye, a deep red lipstick, and open toed strap pumps. She grabbed her bag and put the folder containing information on the case in her purse, grabbed her keys, put on her sunglasses, and took off.

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

When Kagome arrived, her client, Menoumaru Seki, was waiting outside the restaurant. When he saw her pull up, needless to say, he was shocked at what she drove.

"Beautiful car, Miss Higurashi. I was not expecting that when you pulled up." Menoumaru smiled at her as she handed her keys to the valet.

"Thank you, Mr. Seki. It is definitely something that most people would not expect a woman to drive. And please, call me Kagome." Kagome smiled at him.

Menoumaru offered her his arm as he escorted her into the restaurant. They got into the elevator and rode it up until they reached the floor housing the restaurant. They were seated by the window, overlooking the city. Once they were seated, the both ordered a drink. His was whiskey on the rocks and Kagome's was a glass of red wine.

"So Mr. Seki, I see that your soon to be ex-wife wants to claim your fortune as hers and wants you to pay her alimony?" Kagome took a sip of her wine as she opened up the file.

"Please, Menoumaru will do." Menoumaru took a sip of his drink as he watched Kagome pull out the case file and a pen.

"Yes. Although I did not have her sign a prenuptial agreement, I have proof that my fortune is mine and has nothing to do with hers. Especially considering we have two separate bank accounts and neither one of us has access to the other's information. I do not understand why she wants to even try and claim that. As for the alimony, I have written documentation that she has a job, and is getting plenty from said job." Menoumaru slid his folder over to Kagome so that she could look everything over.

"Do I need to make copies of this or are these my copies to keep?" Kagome opened up the file and began looking through them.

"These are yours. I have copies of everything else at work. I did not want anything at home in case she decided to try and sabotage the trail." Menoumaru watched her as she browsed through them.

"I also want to warn you that I told the press that we will be dinning here, so when we leave they will probably bombard us with questions."

Kagome looked up from the file that was one thing that puzzled her.

"If I may, why exactly do you want this to be in the press? Normally people would want to keep this kind of thing out of the press." Kagome looked at him with questioning look.

Menoumaru smiled. "Yes, I do seem how that would be odd. Normally people would want this sort of thing out of the media, but I want it in. This way it will expose her for who she really is. And possibly she will back out of the case entirely and just give me the divorce I want."

Kagome simply nodded. That was understandable. As long as she was getting paid, she would do what was needed of her to help her clients win their cases. She resumed looking over the file, asking questions where she needed and scribbling her notes down.

After some time, the two finished their lunch. Menoumaru paid for their lunch and escorted Kagome outside. Once outside, they were bombarded with flashes from the press and microphones thrust into their faces.

"Mr. Seki! Mr. Seki! Is this the lawyer that you hired?!" One of the reporters asked.

Menoumaru nodded with a soft smile. "Yes, this is my lawyer. She will be handling this nasty case."

"Mr. Seki! Mr. Seki! Are you confident that you will win?! Do you think you will have to pay your wife the alimony that she demands? How do you feel about your wife claiming that your hard earned fortune is hers?!" Reporters were now just yelling questions left and right. Kagome decided that it was her turn to speak.

"I have advised my client not to answer any questions. This case will be a nasty one. But we are confident that we will win. Any and all further questions you can direct towards me at my office. Thank you." With that, Kagome and Menoumaru walked through the crowds to their cars as the reporters continued to take pictures and shout their questions.

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

Kagome pulled up to her office building. Just as she parked the car her phone rang.

"This is Higurashi." Kagome held her phone to her ear as she gathered up her things to go to her office.

"Ah, Kagome. How are you today, my dear?" Yasu spoke through the phone. Yasu was Kagome's adopted father. He was very good friends with Kagome's mother before she passed away due to an incurable illness.

Yasu was a bear demon. He stood about 6'3" tall, had shaggy brown hair, and deep brown eyes. His nails were slightly long but neatly kept. He had nice broad shoulders that were sculpted by delicate muscles. From the outside, he didn't look like much. You could tell he was strong and powerful, but it didn't seem like he would hurt anyone unless provoked. He was definitely very protective over his family.

"Father! Hello! I'm doing good. How are you?" Kagome smiled as she punched in her code. Once inside the building, she went to the elevator, pressed the button for her floor, and rode the elevator to the top floor where her office was.

" _I'm doing good, sweetie. I just saw you on the news. You're taking on a pretty big case, I see. Good payout?"_

Kagome inwardly chuckled. "Yeah, it's going to be a pretty nice payout. The battle is going to be messy though. But we can only do so much, you know?"

The two talked on the phone for a good twenty minutes. Finally, they decided to end the call after scheduling a dinner with her and her sister on Saturday.

After hanging up the phone, Kagome logged onto her computer and pulled up the case. It was time that she went to work. This case wasn't going to be easy.

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

Sesshomaru was in his office. He took a sip of his tea as the news was one. Nothing too interesting was on the news so the volume was down pretty low, as not to distract him from his work. Leaning back in his chair, Sesshomaru took another sip of his tea. He looked at the television in his room as a bunch of press swarmed a restaurant.

He thought about changing the channel until he saw Menoumaru. Menoumaru was one of his business partners for a small hotel. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the remote and turned up the TV.

" _Mr. Seki! Mr. Seki! Is this the lawyer that you hired?!" One of the reporters asked._

 _Menoumaru nodded with a soft smile. "Yes, this is my lawyer. She will be handling this nasty case."_

" _Mr. Seki! Mr. Seki! Are you confident that you will win?! Do you think you will have to pay your wife the alimony that she demands? How do you feel about your wife claiming that your hard earned fortune is hers?!" Reporters were now just yelling questions left and right. Kagome decided that it was her turn to speak._

" _I have advised my client not to answer any questions. This case will be a nasty one. But we are confident that we will win. Any and all further questions you can direct towards me at my office. Thank you." With that, Kagome and Menoumaru walked through the crowds to their cars as the reporters continued to take pictures and shout their questions._

So he was getting a divorce and the woman wants his fortune? Great. This would mean that Sesshomaru would need to be pulled into the case in order to help prove that this woman had no ties to his fortune. Sesshomaru is the one who helped Menoumaru build his fortune before this woman was involved.

Just as he turned the volume back down on his television, Sesshomaru's phone rang.

"Tashio, Sesshomaru."

" _Hello, Mr. Tashio. This is Kagome Higurashi. I am the lawyer on Mr. Menoumaru Seki's case."_

~~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

Author's Note: Alright, guys, chapter 2! Let me know what you think. Read and review!


	3. And So It Begins

Author's Note: Hello guys! I absolutely love the reviews you guys are giving me! I'm so happy that you guys enjoy this story! I will try and continue to update this story as quickly as my creativity will allow. Just remember I do have my other story that I have to bounce between. But between you and me, I'm liking this story line a bit better! Shhhhh. Don't tell my other story! Anyways, read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

 **Chapter 3: And So It Begins**

Kagome was busy getting ready for the day ahead of her. She decided she was going to wear a Valentino Long-Sleeve Windowpane Tie-Neck Shirtdress. The dress was an ivory white with black stripes. The dress hugged her upper body nicely, providing a nice silhouette the rest of the way down. It came to about mid-thigh, leaving the rest of her long and toned legs to be revealed. She paired the dress with a pair of Christian Louboutin Bianca Botta boots in black leather that came up about midcalf. She laid everything out on her bed so she wouldn't get anything dirty as she ran around doing what she needed to do.

After her phone call with Sesshomaru, she did her own investigating into the case. Finding a lot of information, she had called Menoumaru back and told him what she had found. She then called Sesshomaru once more to schedule a lunch with him so that they could discuss Menoumaru's fortune and how it came to be. Now she was busy running around her apartment getting ready.

After getting her file ready for her lunch with Sesshomaru, Kagome went into the bathroom and got ready. She did her hair, putting a few loose curls in it then pulling it back into an elegant bun. She did her makeup, a subtle natural look with minimal makeup and a soft red lipstick. After her hair and makeup were done, Kagome put on her clothes and shoes. She grabbed her bags and keys, put on her sunglasses, then headed out the door to meet with Sesshomaru.

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

Sesshomaru was at the office earlier than normal. He needed to get enough of his work done so that he would be able to be on time for the lunch meeting with Kagome. He had a few meetings around that time with his father, but after rearranging the schedule and telling his father what he was doing, they rescheduled their meetings.

Sesshomaru was currently sitting at his desk going through his paperwork for the day. He had a few important emails that he needed to respond to so he went ahead and took care of them first, scheduling meetings for them to meet up as well.

Sesshomaru finished with his emails and looked at the time. It was already 10 o'clock. Leaning back in his chair, Sesshomaru took a sip of his tea.

 _"_ _Mr. Tashio? You have a phone call on line 1."_

Sesshomaru set down his tea and sighed.

"Thank you, Akia." With that, Sesshomaru picked up the call that was waiting for him.

"Tashio, Sesshomaru."

 _"_ _Ah, Sesshomaru, hello. How are you? It's Menoumaru."_

"Hello Menoumaru. I am well. How are you?"

 _"_ _I'm doing good. I was just calling to see if Miss Higurashi got in touch with you? When I spoke with her a few days ago in regards to the trial, I had given her your information. I hope you do not mind. I cannot have this woman try and take my fortune."_

"Yes, she called me. I am actually meeting her today for lunch to discuss this matter. Normally I would prefer to stay out of this sort of thing, but seeing as whatever happens to you in regards to your fortune will ultimately affect me, it leaves me little to no choice but to get involved."

Menoumaru laughed. Sesshomaru would always prefer to stay out of battles such as this, unless it was absolutely necessary that he was involved, and he would prefer it even more if the press weren't involved as well, but that situation was kind of out the window here.

 _"_ _I know, and I apologize for you having to be involved in the first place. But you were the only person I knew that could help prove that she had nothing to do with my fortune. As for the press, I decided to let them know so that she would get exposed for it and hopefully back out. Once again I apologize."_

The two continued to talk for a while, going over the hotel and what's going on there and other aspects of their partnership. After about 30 minutes, the two hung up the phone. Sesshomaru sighed, placed his elbows on his desk, then rested his head in his hands. This was going to be a long trial.

Sesshomaru finished up with his morning jobs. He looked at the time. It was now 11:30 AM. He figured now would be the time to leave so he could make it to the restaurant with little to no traffic.

Standing from his desk, Sesshomaru stretched then grabbed his suit jacket. He was dressed in a Kiton Windowpane Tic Wool Suit in gray. He had on a light grey shirt underneath his jacket. He paired the look with a nice royal blue tie. He wore a pair of Corthay Arca Patent Leather Derby Shoe in a Navy color. Sesshomaru pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. After grabbing his tea and checking his watch one last time, Sesshomaru grabbed his briefcase and made his way to the parking garage.

Riding the elevator up to the 4th floor of the garage, Sesshomaru made his way over to his grey Hennessey Venom GT. Sesshomaru unlocked his car, set his briefcase in the passenger seat, the started car and headed off towards the restaurant for his lunch meeting with Kagome.

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

Sesshomaru arrived at the restaurant a few minutes before Kagome did. He gave his car to valet and decided he would wait outside for Kagome. It was a nice day out; it was relatively cool with a nice breeze and a slight overcast. The news had said that rain was in their future for the next few days and that the clouds would start rolling in today.

Kagome pulled up not long after Sesshomaru did. After giving her car to valet, she spotted Sesshomaru sitting on a bench outside the restaurant. After removing her sunglasses and putting them in her purse, Kagome made her way over to Sesshomaru.

"Mr. Tashio?" Kagome waited for him acknowledge her before continuing.

Sesshomaru stood from the bench he was sitting on and put his phone in his pocket when he heard Kagome approach. He held out his hand for her to shake as they went through their introductions.

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome and I am Menoumaru Seki's lawyer." Kagome shook his hand firmly. Normally women would give a gentle handshake, but Kagome liked giving firm handshakes, showing that she was their equal and felt as such.

Sesshomaru shook her hand.

"Sesshomaru would be fine. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Higurashi." Sesshomaru silently looked her over; liking the outfit she chose to wear. It suited her well. She looked classy and comfortable, but still very professional and sophisticated.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a small smile, silently looking him over as well. He was dangerously handsome, and the suit that he wore was tailored to fit him perfectly and there was no denying it. But right now, with this case, Kagome didn't have time for romance.

"Please, just call me Kagome. No need for formalities." Kagome smiled sweetly at them as they entered the restaurant.

Sesshomaru opened the door for Kagome, holding it until she passed. Once inside, the two were greeted by the hostess, who shot Kagome a disgusted look seeing her with Sesshomaru. The hostess favored Sesshomaru and always hoped that one day with her being extra sweet towards him, he would ask her out, but seeing her with Kagome made her think otherwise. Kagome paid her no attention as they were directed towards their table.

Sesshomaru, being the gentleman that he is, pulled out her chair for her and let her sit before sitting down himself. They both ordered a glass of red wine, browsed through the menu for a minute, ordered some appetizers, then began discussing the case.

Kagome pulled out her file folder that contained the case and set it on the table. After taking another sip of her wine, Kagome opened up the folder, and began asking Sesshomaru all the necessary questions in regards to Menoumaru's fortune.

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

Lunch went rather well. When the two were done talking about the case, they decided to talk about each other. There was no sense in just sitting there eating lunch in silence, so instead of silence, the two decided to talk about each other. The two laughed and talked, enjoying the nice company, even if it was purely business.

Soon they finished their lunch. Kagome went to pay the bill when Sesshomaru stopped her and paid for it himself. Kagome thanked him as the two got up and gathered their things.

"Thank you for the wonderful lunch, Sesshomaru. If I have any more questions or if anything else comes up that I will need you for, I will give you a call. And if you need a lawyer for anything, feel free to give me a call. I would be more than happy to represent you." Kagome smiled sweetly at him as the two shook hands, leaving the restaurant.

"I will keep that in mind. Call me if anything comes up." Sesshomaru smiled and shook her hand.

The valet had their cars already pulled up waiting for them. After saying another fair well outside the restaurant, they each got in their cars and headed back to their offices. Kagome called Menoumaru as she drove, giving him an update on the case. She didn't leave out anything, except the friendliness between Sesshomaru and her at the end of the lunch.

Kagome pulled up to the office, parked her car, then went inside, all the while thinking about the lunch she had with Sesshomaru. He was a nice guy, unlike the cold-hearted person everyone else made him out to be. Kagome shook her head, it didn't matter anyways. She didn't have time for relationships, especially not one with Sesshomaru.

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

Sesshomaru made it back to his office. He removed his suit jacket, set down his keys, then took a short walk to the break room to make a cup of tea. After returning to his office, tea in hand, Sesshomaru sat down at his desk. Signing onto his work computer, he checked all his emails. Seeing nothing of high importance that required action immediately, Sesshomaru pulled out his personal laptop from his bag.

Placing his laptop on his desk, Sesshomaru powered it on. As it logged on, Sesshomaru thought back to his lunch with Kagome. It was a very enjoyable lunch. Sesshomaru laughed for the first time in a long time. It made Sesshomaru miss having someone to laugh with and share things with.

After his laptop powered on, Sesshomaru pulled up an internet browser and began to type. The first thing he would start with: places to meet potential dates.

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

Author's Note: And the plot thickens! Muahahahaha! I hope you guys like it! Read and review!


	4. It Couldn't Be, Could It?

Author's Note: Hello everyone! So I've been getting a lot of reviews about the story. Thank you guys so much for all your reviews, both good and bad! And a lot of you have been asking me about what happened at the lunch with Sesshomaru and Kagome. Well don't worry. You'll find out! Just remember everything has a purpose and a reason. I have this story written a specific way so that my plot can thicken! Anyways, read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

 **Chapter 4: It Couldn't Be, Could It?**

 _Kagome sipped on her wine as Sesshomaru read over all the documents. They had finished discussing the trial. Kagome had taken notes throughout so that she could finalize a report later when she got back to the office. Until then, she wanted Sesshomaru to look over what was there and sign any forms that she had that he needed to sign._

 _Kagome watched him as he elegantly signed his name on each form. She silently acknowledged his gracefulness in signing and was slightly impressed to see that someone of his statute took his time to sign their name gracefully._

 _Sesshomaru finished signing the necessary documents, closed the file, then handed it back to Kagome. Kagome briefly looked through it, to make sure nothing was missed, then put the folder back in her bag._

 _"_ _As soon as I get the documents written up I'll have them faxed to you so you can sign them. If you have any questions from now until then, feel free to call me anytime. You have my personal cell number?" Kagome took another sip of her wine and munched on the bread that was on the table._

 _Sesshomaru nodded. He had written the number down when they had first scheduled the lunch to go over everything so he knew he had it in a drawer at his desk at work. They had gone over the case relatively quickly, before they had even gotten their appetizers, so now they had their entire lunch._

 _Sesshomaru took a sip of his drink as their waitress came out with their appetizers. They had ordered a small antipasto salad and some bruschetta topped with tomatoes. They both had thanked the waitress as she walked away. Sesshomaru handed Kagome a plate then waited for her to grab her food first before grabbing for himself._

 _The two took a couple bites of their food before they began talking._

 _"_ _So Sesshomaru, tell me about yourself." Kagome smiled sweetly at him. She figured that as they were eating, they might as well have a nice conversation._

 _Sesshomaru finished the bite he was on, took a small drink of his water, then began to tell Kagome about himself._

 _"_ _Well, as you already know, I am the CEO of TSI Corp and Investments. My father began this company when I was little. As I grew up, I watched him mold and grow this company. When I was old enough, I started going to work with him, helping him out as much as I was able to." Sesshomaru paused for a moment to take a few more bites of his food._

 _"_ _Then when I was old enough, my father started delegating work to me. Soon I was running the company and when my father bowed out of the picture and gave most of the control to me, I turned TSI into what it is today." Sesshomaru took a few bites, giving Kagome a moment to take it in._

 _"_ _That's actually pretty neat. Your father basically started you at a young age. But at the same time, it's a little sad. What if you didn't want to do this when you got older? Did you even want to do this?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with slightly sad eyes. Yes, it was great that his father took him under his wing and taught him everything, and now he's an extremely successful businessman, but what if he didn't want to do this when he got older? Then what would have happened?_

 _Sesshomaru shrugged. He never really looked at it that way._

 _"_ _I guess you are right. I never really looked at it that way. But growing up, I really had no interest in doing anything other than business, so I guess I was lucky that I was given this opportunity at a young age. Now, enough about me. Tell me about you, Kagome." Sesshomaru began eating his appetizer as Kagome talked about herself._

 _Kagome took a few bites of her food, deciding on where to begin with her story._

 _"_ _Well, in case you didn't know, I am a world renowned lawyer. I have a twin sister, and no, we aren't identical. When we were young, we lost both our parents. Our father died in a fiery car accident when we were 3 and our mother passed away from an incurable illness when we were 6. Luckily we had a longtime family friend, Yasu, who took us in and raised us to be who we are today." Kagome paused, taking a few bites of her food._

 _"_ _Growing up I was always fascinated with law. And when I became old enough, I studied it. But I couldn't decide which one in particular that I wanted to study, so I studied everything. So I'm a lawyer of everything." Kagome finished her little story and ate some more of her appetizer._

 _Sesshomaru took everything in. He knew she was a lawyer, but he didn't know how good of a lawyer she really was. He was impressed. At least now he knew that if he needed a lawyer for anything, he could call her. She seemed very trust worthy._

 _The two continued to talk during lunch. They talked about what they liked, what they didn't like, their interests and hobbies. They found out that they actually had a lot in common with each other. They also talked about their family and how life was growing up. They laughed about how both of them fought with their siblings, Kagome laughing more at how Sesshomaru would tease Inuyasha and pretend he didn't exist or that he was invisible. Kagome found it adorable how much Sesshomaru used to tease Inuyasha and she was pleasantly surprised to hear that they were still in contact and that Inuyasha was working with Sesshomaru at TSI._

 _The lunch continued. After they had finished their lunch, they continued to sit there for a little bit longer, talking and laughing. Kagome would tell him stories about her and her sister and how much fun they would have growing up._

 _Sesshomaru reached for the check before Kagome could and paid for it. After leaving a tip and thanking their waitress, the two left. As they stood at the valet waiting for their cars, they continued talking. When Kagome's car arrived, Sesshomaru took her hand in his, pulled her to him, cupped her cheek in his hand, and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was passionate and tender but short and sweet, leaving both wanting more._

Kagome jolted awake. Sitting up in her bed, Kagome clutched her hand to her chest, steadying her breathing. She was dreaming about the lunch she had with Sesshomaru, but when the lunch actually happened, the kiss wasn't involved. So why was she dreaming about the lunch and adding a kiss to it?

Finally steadying her heart rate, Kagome laid back in bed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3:00 AM. Sighing to herself, she rolled over, pulled the covers back over her, and went back to sleep, hoping that a certain silver haired person wouldn't be in her dreams again.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Kagome didn't dream of anything else after she had woken up. Pulling the covers off her, Kagome got out of bed and headed into the bathroom for her morning routine. It was going to be a long day at the office. She needed to fax Sesshomaru the completed document and she needed to talk with Menoumaru about some things that had come up during her lunch with Sesshomaru.

Kagome decided to wear a simple pencil skirt with a nice button up blouse and a pair of flats. It was a little warm out so she didn't want to wear too much and overheat. Grabbing her things, Kagome headed out the door to begin her day at the office.

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk when his fax machine started going off. Turning in his chair, he waited for the fax to come through. It was the document that Kagome had spoken of yesterday. After waiting for the entire document to come through, Sesshomaru looked through it, making sure everything was okay. After seeing that everything was correct and no errors were made, Sesshomaru signed in all the necessary spots.

After everything was signed, Sesshomaru faxed the document back over. Picking up his phone, he sent Kagome a text, letting her know that everything was signed and is now heading back her way. Sitting there looking at his phone, his mind ran through their lunch yesterday. It was rather enjoyable and he would like to continue to see her. It would be nice for both of them to be friends with one another; they might end up being a good asset to each other.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch. It was 11:30 AM. After checking his email on last time, Sesshomaru decided that he would go take a lunch. After signing off of everything, Sesshomaru left the office and headed out.

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

Kagome grabbed the fax that was coming through. She looked through the documents, making sure Sesshomaru signed everywhere that he needed to. Satisfied that he did, Kagome picked up her phone and dialed Menoumaru's number.

 _"_ _This is Seki, Menoumaru."_

"Hello, Menoumaru. It's Kagome Higurashi. I am just calling to let you know that I have the final document ready for your signature. Sesshomaru has already signed everything I needed him to sign. I will be faxing the document over in the next few minutes. I also need to schedule a time when we could meet so I can go over everything. A few things did come up in my conversation with Sesshomaru that I need to go over with you."

 _"_ _Ah, yes. Of course. Send the fax right over and I will have it signed and faxed back as soon as possible. As for the meeting, let me see…."_ Menoumaru paused for a moment, looking through his schedule book.

 _"_ _How about Friday at 2:00 PM? I know it's a little late for lunch, but I do have an important meeting at 11:30 AM until 1:00 PM. We can meet up at the restaurant after the meeting."_

Kagome looked at her schedule book as Menoumaru was talking.

"Yeah, that's perfect. I have a few client meetings in the morning so 2:00 PM will be perfect! I will see you then." With that, Kagome and Menoumaru said their goodbyes and hung up.

Kagome sighed. She looked at the clock. It was only 12:00 PM. She had brought her lunch with her today so she decided that she would go take her lunch now. Kagome walked to the break room and grabbed her lunch. She had brought a salad with her to work that day. Kagome took her lunch back to her desk with her.

Kagome sat at her desk, pulled out her salad, poured the dressing on it, then began eating. Her mind was just racing today. She kept thinking about the dream she had and she didn't understand why. She didn't have any feelings towards Sesshomaru, so why was she dreaming of kissing him? Wait. She didn't have feelings for him, right? No. It couldn't be. Could it?

~~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~~

Author's Note: Alright guys, here it is! Chapter 4! Like I said, everything is written for a reason, so don't shoot me! Anyways, read and review!


	5. Just Do It

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the great reviews and all the ones giving me your opinion about how to make my story better. I truly do appreciate them all! Well, I won't talk here much. On to what you all really want to read! Enjoy this next chapter. It's going to set up a few things to happen in this story. As always, read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

 **Chapter 5: Just Do It**

A few weeks had gone by since Kagome had that dream about the lunch she had with Sesshomaru. Since that night, everything seemed to have settled down. She hadn't needed to talk to Sesshomaru about the case, so they only talked occasionally as friends. Her lunch with Menoumaru went smoothly. She got all the information she needed in regards to the case. Now it was just up to his, soon to be, ex-wife's lawyer to get back to her with everything that she had found. Though they didn't have long, the court date was less than a month away and if they didn't get back with their answers, Menoumaru would automatically win the case by default.

Kagome was taking a break from her other cases. She was standing by her window, sipping her green tea, and looking out the window. It was a dark and gloomy day. The rain hadn't stopped all day and was falling in a nice steady down pour. Instead of taking her car, Kagome had opted for her truck instead. She felt safer driving a truck in the rain than she did a car, especially since her truck was lifted and had brush guards and a roll cage built in.

Kagome sighed contently. She absolutely loved when it rained. It always made her feel at peace with everything. And she loved the way the world smelled after a nice rain, all nice, fresh and crisp. Kagome continued to sip her tea for a few more minutes, just enjoying the rain. After setting her tea back down on her desk, Kagome decided she was going to open up the doors to her office and let the smell of the rain, as well as the sound of the rain hitting everything in sight, flood into her office as she worked.

Kagome sat back at her desk and resumed her work as the sound and smell of the rain flooded her office. Kagome was in the middle of one of her spreadsheets when there was a knock at the door. Kagome minimized the screen, looked up from her computer, as her door opened slowly. In walked her sister, Kikyo. Kikyo worked with Kagome as her personal secretary. Kikyo loved what she did, and she was fortunate enough that her sister had a company where she could do this and make a decent amount of money, more than what she would usually make doing this job elsewhere.

"Hey, Kikyo. What's up?" Kagome smiled at her sister.

Kikyo came walking in with a bouquet of a dozen red and white roses. She walked to Kagome's desk, saw the puzzled look she had, then set them down on her desk.

"These were just delivered for you. I think they're from that wolf boy on floor 12. Koga I think he name is? He seems pretty fascinated with you." Kikyo smiled, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kagome sighed, looking as she stood from her desk to better examine the flowers in front of her. They were definitely beautiful. Kagome noticed a small card placed delicately within the bouquet. Pulling the card out, Kagome read it aloud.

 _'Kagome,_

 _These roses, as beautiful as they are, are no comparison to you. Do me the immense honor and let me take you out for one night._

 _Koga'_

Kagome set the card down at her desk and looked at her sister.

"Well, he has been asking you out for a few months now. And you're not with Hojo, so why not? He seems like a really nice guy!" Kikyo sat down in one of the chairs in front of Kagome's desk.

It had been a month since she broke up with Hojo, and ever since Koga heard of it, he had been waiting for the right time to ask Kagome out, hoping she would say yes to him. Ever since he started working with her as a consultant 2 years ago, he had been infatuated with her. After a year, he had finally worked up enough courage to ask her out, but unfortunately for him, she was with Hojo at the time. Well, now she wasn't with Hojo and she wasn't dating anyone else, so he decided to try again.

Kagome thought about it for a second. Her sister was right. She wasn't with Hojo anymore and Koga did seem like a nice guy. She most definitely wasn't seeing Sesshomaru, much to her dreams dismay, so why not?

"I guess you're right, Kikyo. He does seem like a nice guy. And I could use a break from all these cases. Maybe I will say yes." Kagome smiled slightly, thinking about the entire situation.

Kikyo smiled at her sister. It was about time her sister did something for herself instead of constantly saying that she was too busy for anyone or anything. Maybe this would be the start of something good for her sister. After Hojo, she deserves to find a nice guy who doesn't care how much money she made.

"So when are you going to tell him yes, Kagome? You can't keep the poor wolf waiting forever."

Kagome looked at the time on her phone. It was almost 1:00 PM and Koga usually clocked out for lunch around 1:00 PM so she was just in time if she was going to meet him and let him know. Looking through her paperwork quickly making sure she didn't have anything that needed her immediate attention, Kagome decided that she was going to leave now.

"I think I'll catch him before he goes to lunch and let him know." Kagome smiled at her sister. The two embraced in a hug, Kikyo wishing Kagome good luck and a good lunch, then went their separate ways.

Kagome grabbed her purse, keys, and sunglasses and headed out the door. She took the elevator down to the bottom floor, getting stopped along the way to pick people up and let people off. Soon she stopped at the 12 floor, picking up Koga. Koga entered the elevator, smiling sweetly at Kagome.

"Hello Kagome. Did you receive my flowers I sent?" Koga spoke with a smile, looking at Kagome. He had a crush on her since he first started working for her and he's been hoping he could take her out ever since.

"Yes, Koga. I did. They were lovely. Thank you." Kagome gave him a slight nod, she wasn't going to bring up the question, she was going to let him ask her in person.

"I'm sure you read the little card that was in the bouquet. So what do you say, Kagome? Will you let me take you out?" Koga was getting slightly nervous, but he did an amazing job at not showing it.

Kagome smiled sweetly as they reached the lobby floor. She put on her sunglasses as they walked out of the building to the parking garage. Kagome was parked near the door so they made it to her vehicle first.

"Sure, Koga. How's Friday night a 8:00 PM sound?" Kagome unlocked her truck. She put her purse in and turned to face Koga.

"That sounds perfect. I will pick you up, then?" Koga was calm on the outside, but inside, he was dancing and excited. After all this time, Kagome finally said yes to him.

"That works. I will see you Friday at 8!" Kagome hopped into her truck and pulled out of the parking spot. She left the parking garage, leaving a very happy Koga left standing there.

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

The rest of the week went by fairly quick and without any issues. Menoumaru's ex-wife and lawyers only had a week to get back to them and so far no one has seen nor heard from them. Kagome had won a few other small cases that she was working on in the meantime. Her schedule was now finally free, with exception to Menoumaru's case but there was nothing else she could do about it right now except continue to deal with the press and answer questions for them.

She had just gotten back from lunch and a mini press conference with Menoumaru. This time the press had asked about the response from his ex-wife's lawyers. Kagome spoke with confidence towards the press, keeping the case as secure as possible. The only thing she spoke about was that she was sure they would have an answer soon about how the end of this case was going to go.

Kagome sat her purse and jacket down on the little couch in her office, it was another rainy day. So set her cup of tea on her desk then logged back onto her computer. She checked her emails, noticing one from Koga. Sighing and shaking her head, Kagome opened the email and read it.

 _'Kagome,_

 _I cannot wait for tonight. I will see you at 8 o'clock sharp. See you soon._

 _Koga'_

Kagome smiled softly as she looked at the email. She deserved to go out and have fun, and she liked Koga as well. He was always super nice and funny. Maybe this would be a good thing, going out with him that is. After she was done reading the email, Kagome deleted it and resumed her work for the day. She didn't have much going on, just taking care of a few loose ends in regards to Menoumaru's case.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Kagome looked at the time at it was already 4:30 PM. She decided she would leave now so she would have plenty of time to get home and get ready for her date with Koga. Signing off of everything, Kagome shut down her office, grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She stopped at her sister's desk to talk with her for a moment.

"You ready for your date with Koga, Kagome?" Kikyo stopped what she was doing for a moment so she could talk to her sister. It was about time her sister finally said yes to the wolf.

"Yeah, I am. I figured I would leave a little bit early so I could get ready." Kagome smiled, she really was looking forward to this date.

"So where is he taking you?"

"He said something about going to a fancy restaurant and then to a show after words and said to dress formal. So I'm not too sure where we are going. But when I get back home I will definitely call you and tell you everything." Kagome hugged her sister as they said their goodbyes.

"Alright, Kagome. Have fun and be safe tonight! Call me and tell me everything!" Kikyo waved at her sister and watched her leave. As soon as she was gone, she went back to her work to finish it up for the night.

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

Kagome had just stepped out of a steamy shower. As soon as she had gotten home she laid her clothes out on the bed, grabbed something light to eat so she wasn't starving, then decided she would go take a bubble bath and a nice shower. When she finished with her shower, Kagome stood in her room, her hair wrapped in a towel, looking at her outfit. After standing there looking at it for a moment, Kagome went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

She put on a strapless bra, figuring that that would go well with this dress. She put on a pair of matching lace panties. For her makeup, Kagome did a natural smokey eye in brown tones. She put on a bit of light pink lipstick and a little bit of blush. Kagome had naturally clear and perfect skin so she never really needed to wear makeup. She only did to help elevate her looks a little more. While in the bathroom, Kagome put her hair up into a nice bun with a few loose strands of hair hanging down. She curled those strands and added a bit of hairspray to her hair. After she finished with getting ready in the bathroom, Kagome went back into her room and got dressed.

She had a beautiful dark red Balmain Draped Long-Sleeve Mock-Neck Minidress with asymmetric drape overlay. The dress was made in France, had ruching at the sides, long sleeves, a mock neckline, and a fitted silhouette. When she wore the dress, it hugged her curves beautifully. She paired the dress with a pair of Tom Ford Pleated Velvet Knee Boots in black. She also had her VBH Brera 32 Crocodile Satchel Bag in a cranberry color. Kagome also decided to wear her Stephen Webster Magnipheasant 18k White Gold Pave Diamond Long-Drop Collar Necklace that she had gotten as a gift from their adopted father that her mother had purchased for her and Kikyo for their 16 birthdays. Kikyo had a matching necklace that she never wore and kept it in the box. Kagome usually did the same but this time she felt she should wear it. Kagome finished off the look with a pair of simple silver hoop earrings.

Once dressed, Kagome looked at herself in the full length mirror. After deciding that she was finished, Kagome grabbed her phone and snapped a few pictures to send to Kikyo.

 _'Well, how do I look? Think this is too much?'_

It didn't take long for Kikyo to text back.

 _'Oh my god, Kags! You look amazing! Koga is going to flip when he sees you!'_

Kagome smiled at her sister's text. She was glad that she had a sister who she could always ask how she looked.

 _'Thanks, Kiki. I will text you when I'm home and if you're still awake I will tell you all about it. Love you! Talk to you later!'_

With that, Kagome put her phone in her purse and made her way out into the living room to wait for Koga. They had gotten lucky tonight. There wasn't a cloud in sight, so the sky was crystal clear. The weather was a beautiful 72 degrees outside with a gentle wind blowing through. Kagome stepped out onto her balcony to assess the weather around her, smiling and satisfied with her outfit choice and not needed a jacket, Kagome went back inside. It didn't take long for Koga to arrive. Looking at the clock, it was 7:55 PM. Kagome smiled and opened the door.

"Wow, Kagome. You look….amazing. Stunning. Gorgeous. Just, wow." Koga had a bouquet of flowers in his hand for Kagome.

Kagome smiled at Koga as she assessed him. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a light grey button up shirt. He had the sleeves folded up to just above his elbows.

"Thanks, Koga. You look very nice, as well." Kagome smiled at him and stepped aside so he could come in.

"Oh! These are for you. I hope you like them. I decided to go with something other than roses this time." Koga ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I love them, thank you, Koga. Let me just put these in a vase and then we can go." Kagome took the flowers from Koga. She raised them to her nose and smelt the beautiful aroma that they admitted. Walking to her cabinet, Kagome pulled out a beautiful vase and put the flowers in there with some water. She walked back into her living room, placed them on her coffee table, then smiled at Koga.

"Ready to go?" Kagome grabbed her purse off the couch once she saw Koga nod and the two headed out the door to their date together.

Koga couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy that Kagome had finally said yes to going out with him.

~~~~AN UNEXPECTED FINDING~~~~

Author's Note: Here is it! Chapter 5! Hope you guys like it! Don't kill me, I promise it will be a Sess/Kags story. But I have to have a few things happen first that leads up to it. Anyways, read and review!


End file.
